Okegomverse
thumb|693x693px|center Sumário Okegom, Mogeko ou Deep Sea Prisoner, é o criador e desenvolvedor de uma série de jogos que compartilham do mesmo Multiverso. Não se sabe nada sobre Okegom, sua personalidade, gênero ou gostos. Seu primeiro jogo foi Mogeko Castle usando a engine RPG-Maker. Foi lançado no dia 1º Abril de 2012 com a engine RPG-Maker 2000. Um remake com a engine RPG-Maker VX foi lançado no início de 2014. Seu segundo jogo foi The Gray Garden, foi feito usando a engine RPG-Maker 2000. Outros jogos incluem Wadanohara e o Grande Mar Azul, Ice Scream, Poison Bugs, The Sun's Curse e Sonho Obsoleto (Mangá). Terminologia |-| Os Mundos=thumb|center|430px|O Mundo do Sol. Os Mundos, Realidades Alternativas ou Universos Paralelos, são Mundos Paralelos existentes no Multiverso do Okegomverso. Cada Mundo abriga seu próprio Deus e Diabo, cada um deles com seus próprios Anjos e Demônios. O Deus de cada Mundo geralmente é seu criador, tendo como antagonista seu Diabo. Embora a quantidade total de mundos seja desconhecida, Froze se referiu ao Multiverso como contendo "inúmeros mundos", informação em seguida confirmada por Rieta e Reficul. Os mundos confirmados até então são: O Mundo Mogeko, O Mundo de Fumus, O Mundo Pitch Black, O Mundo Cinza, O Mundo do Sol, O Submundo de Ivlis, O Mundo de Elux, O Mundo das Flores e o Mundo das Bruxas. |-| Raças= Demônios Os Demônios são umas das "Raças" mais conhecidas de OkegomVerse. Suas características são bastante notáveis, entre elas, sendo as mais comuns, a posse de Chifres (Com os mais diversos formatos), um possível acréscimo de Asas (Novamente, com os mais diversos formatos), e também possivelmente, Caudas (Sendo uma característica mais rara). Há incontáveis deles espalhados por todos os diversos universos do OkegomVerse. No entanto, se destacam devido à sua importância: * Yosafire, Rawberry, Kurotsuno, Sullivan, entre alguns outros. Anjos Os Anjos são umas das "Raças" mais conhecidas de OkegomVerse. Suas características são bastante notáveis, entre elas, sendo as mais comuns, a posse de uma Aureola (Característica mais notável de um Anjo, elas são bastante fixas, sem nenhuma variação, com mínimas exceções), Outra característica quase tão comum quanto a Aureola, é o monopólio de Asas (Assim como a Aureola, ela é bastante padronizada, sendo quase em todos os casos, branca e um par). Há também ínfimas exceções que usufruem de "Caudas" (Sendo muito poucos aqueles que tem acesso à uma). Há incontáveis deles espalhados por todos os diversos universos do OkegomVerse. No entanto, se destacam devido à sua importância: * Froze, Macarona, Igls Unth, Grora e Wodahs. Deuses Os Deuses são aqueles que são responsáveis por criar, logo criaram, ou ainda criam. Cada um deles criou o seu próprio mundo, alterando-o da forma que acredita ser melhor. Apesar de apenas 6 terem aparecido até então, já foi confirmado que existem vários outros. A maioria dos Deuses até então foi responsável por transformar os Diabos no que eles são atualmente. Embora tenham uma aparência angelical ou divina, a maioria dos deuses aparenta ser arrogante ao crer em sua própria "Onipotência", o que os leva à destruir ou eliminar aqueles que ficam em seu caminho, encarando à estes como pecadores. Os Deuses que apareceram até então são: Etihw, Siralos, Fumus, Elux, Liliya e Justim. Ainda existe a possibilidade do Deus do Prosciutto se encaixar entre esses Deuses, uma vez que é o possível criador do Mundo Mogeko. Diabos Os Diabos são aqueles responsáveis por destruir e se opor aos Deuses. Principalmente graças ao passado que eles compartilham com tais. As únicas relações não "destrutivas" existentes entre um Deus e um Diabo é a de Kcalb e Etihw, e também, aparentemente, a de Satanick e Fumus, embora o passado de Etihw e Kcalb tenha sido marcado por uma grande guerra. A grande maioria dos Diabos foram traídos no passado por seus próprios Deuses, se tornando assim antagonistas contra tais. Dentre os Diabos confirmados até então estão: Kcalb, Ivlis, Reficul, Satanick e Rosaliya Phantomrose. Apesar de sua aparência extremamente similar à de um, de ser irmão de um Deus, além de ter sido chamado para o jantar dos Diabos, o demônio Vicers não é considerado um Diabo em si. Mogekos thumb|center|222px| Mokekos são uma das inúmeras espécies presentes dentro do Okegomverso. Eles habitam o Mundo Mogeko e são criaturas baixas, pervertidas, extremamente violentas e em certos momentos, sarcásticas. Eles reverenciam o Deus do Prosciutto, a quem acreditam ser o Rei Mogeko, uma vez que tal construiu o Castelo Mogeko. Apesar de habitarem o Mundo Mogeko, vários Mogekos já foram vistos em outros mundos, seja vendendo equipamentos, oferecendo cura ou ajuda. Apesar de serem frágeis fisicamente, Mogekos são extremamente poderosos, sendo que mesmo Mogekos relativamente fracos tem poder o suficiente para destruir todo o Castelo. |-| Guerra entre Anjos e Demônios=thumb|center|400px| A Guerra entre Anjos e Demônios foi um fato histórico que ocorreu no Universo de "The Gray Garden". Como o próprio nome revela, ela foi uma Guerra que ocorreu entre as Duas Raças, gerada devido à Líder dos Anjos, ter selado o Líder dos Demônios, por motivos ainda não revelados na História. Devido à isto, após Milênios, o Selo enfraqueceu, possibilitando a fuga de Kcalb. Isto foi o estopim da Guerra, fazendo com que os dois lados guerreassem entre si. Ao decorrer da Guerra, houveram aqueles que se destacaram por seus Poderes ou Posições, entre os revelados estão: * Do Lado dos Demônios : Kcalb, Yosaflame, Lost, Cranber, Ater e Arbus. * do Lado dos Anjos : Etihw, Wodahs, Grora, Sherbet, Rigatona e Ciel. O Decorrer da Guerra é praticamente desconhecido, só se sabe que ela foi finalizada por uma Luta protagonizada por Kcalb e Etihw, mas foi interrompida antes de ser concluída, após Kcalb acidentalmente destruir o Olho de Wodahs, fazendo com que o mesmo dissesse algo que "Acordou" ambos. É também citado que em algum momento dela, Kcalb foi o responsável por destruir o Mundo Antigo. Cronologia Cada Verso possui sua própria Cronologia e a grande maioria parece se relacionar entre si. *Em Mogeko Castle, o jogo começa com a criação do Castelo Mogeko e dos 7 Mogekos Espéciais pelo Rei Mogeko, seguido dos acontecimentos do jogo em si, a morte dos sete mogekos e o retorno do Deus do Prosciutto. *Em The Gray Garden, o jogo se passa após a Grande Guerra entre Deus (Etihw) e o Diabo (Kcalb) e como ambos conseguiram paz entre Anjos e Demônios ao criar o Grey Garden. Sua prequel é o jogo Sun's Curse, que conta a história do Diabo Ivlis e sua tragetória em se tornar um antagonista durante os eventos do jogo principal. *Em Wadanohara é contada a história e relação entre a bruxa Wadanohara e o Tubarão Samekichi, além da história da Lua e do Mar e do sacrifício do Grande Mago Meikai ao selar a princesa Mikotsuhime. *Carnival Rhythm conta a história de Ebihara, que após brigar com sua amiga, pegou uma passagem de trem e caiu em um mundo completamente diferente, onde tudo é resolvido com a lei do mais forte. *Sonho Obsoleto conta a história de Kurotsuno e de um mundo demônio, contando basicamente o dia-a-dia da Protagonista, e sua relação com seus amigos e seu Pai. *Ice Scream conta a história do covarde lobo Shirogane, o mais fraco de todos os lobos. Poder deste verso Força e Resistência: Esse Verso é bem variado. Versos mais fracos (Como Mogeko Castle) são compostos em sua maioria por personagens de nível Humano até Humano Atleta (Yonaka) , contendo ainda alguns personagens de nível Edifício (Mogekos, Sete Mogekos especiais, Yonaka através de armas ou habilidades, Moge-Ko e Rei Mogeko) seja graças ao seu tamanho e força física, armamento ou através da liberação do seu verdadeiro poder, entretanto, Mogeko Castle apresenta um possível Universal (O Deus do Prosciutto/Yonaka). Em Wodanohara e o Grande Mar Azul é possível achar personagens que variam entre nível Humano à Nível País (Samekichi, Wadanohara e Meikai), contudo os personagens mais poderosos podem ser encontrados em The Gray Garden, sendo possível achar vários personagens com o nível de Múltiplas Galáxias (Ater e Arbus, Ivlis, Wodahs, Alela Grora e Reficul) e de Nível Universal à Universal+ (Kcalb, Etihw, Ivlis e Siralos). Velocidade: A velocidade no Mogekoverse é extremamente variada. Em versos como Mogeko Castle a velocidade majoritáriamente encontrada é a de um Humano Comum, sendo que alguns poucos personagens são subsônicos, (Yonaka, Nega Mogeko, etc). Em The Grey Garden e The Sun's Curse é possível achar personagens com velocidade variando entre Massivo Hipersônica, Relativística e MFTL+''' ' '''Poderes e Habilidades': O Mogekoverse possui uma enorme variedade de poderes e habilidades, apresentando poderes como: Duplicação, Voo, Teletransporte, Invocação, Criação de Campos de Força, Criação de Seres Vivos, Possessão, Criação e Destruição, Manipulação da Realidade, Magia, Manipulação da Escuridão, Selamento, Telepatia, Absorção, Manipulação de Cristais, Anulação de Habilidades e Roubo de Habilidades. Outra habilidade comum nesse verso é a Maestria no uso de armas do mais diverso tipo (como katanas, facas, pistolas, etc). Obras Presentes Mogeko Castle= |-|The Gray Garden= |-|Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea= |-|Obsolete Dream= |-|Carnival Rhythm= |-|The End of Wonderland= |-|Poison Bugs= |-|Ice Scream= Supervisor *DarkLordofShadows Personagens Mogeko Castle Yonaka Kurai2.png|'Yonaka Kurai'|link= Yonaka Kurai Nega Mogeko2.png|'Nega-Mogeko'|link= Nega-Mogeko Moge-ko1.png|'Moge-Ko'|link= Moge-Ko King Mogeko1.png|'Rei Mogeko'|link= Rei Mogeko The Gray Garden/The Sun's Curse Okegom (By Phant).jpg|'Yosafire'|link= Yosafire Rawberry.png|'Rawberry'|link= Rawberry Etihw1.png|'Etihw'|link= Etihw Kcalb1.png|'Kcalb'|link= Kcalb Wodahs1.png|'Wodahs'|link= Wodahs Ater1.png|'Ater'|link= Ater Arbus.png|'Arbus'|link= Arbus Reficul.png|'Reficul'|link= Reficul Okegom (By Phant).jpg|'Emalf'|link= Emalf Okegom (By Phant).jpg|'Rieta'|link= Rieta Okegom (By Phant).jpg|'Poemi'|link= Poemi Ivlis1.png|'Ivlis'|link= Ivlis 2ogP4EK (1).png|'Igls Unth'|link= Igls Unth Siralos2.png|'Siralos'|link= Siralos Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Obsolete Dream Kurotsuno1.png|'Kurotsuno'|link= Kurotsuno Carnival Rhythm The End of the Wonderland Poison Bugs Ice Scream Categoria:Obras Categoria:Jogos Categoria:RPG Maker Categoria:Mangás Categoria:Web Comics Categoria:RPGs Categoria:Okegomverse